My NetNavi
by EddieCastorin44
Summary: Wyre Hazaki, a 10 years old boy, recieves a NetNavi for his birthday. What will happen between the two? Read to find out! M for lemon. Ah. And Ballade is a girl in this fanfic. Don't ask. Rule63 power.
A/N Hello readers! I'm EddieCastorin and proud to submit here my first story ever! So please don't be too harsh and/or flame. This would be appreciated. Without further ado, Let's go with the story!

ACDC Town

200X

April the 20th

It was a nice spring morning in ACDC town, the birds chirped, the town woke up only to be disrupted by a sudden outburst.

"My birthday!" This was the yell from 10 years old Wyre Hazaki. He had short unkempt brown hair, brown eyes and stood at around 4,2. His yell was the first words he said upon waking up, to say how much he was excited for this day to come. Why is he so excited you may ask? Well the tenth birthday is the day when a boy/girl can get his or her NetNavi, a program exploring the net that is often it's user best friend. Friends weren't a problem for Wyre. He had friends at school. His friends consists of Lan, Mayl and Dex. But enough talking. Let's go back to Wyre.

Wyre went litterally through the door like a bullet, then directed himself towards the living-room, where his present waited for him.

"Man I hope this is my P.E.T. ..." were his words when he saw that he only one present. He opened it, with the rest of his family. Inside the box was a phone-like device called P.E.T. . He carefully took the device out of it's box and turned it on. The letters "P.E.T." flashed at the screen then left the screen. Wyre was ready to discover his NetNavi. A young girl appeared on the screen. She was around Wyre's age, had long neat purple hair, purple eyes and wore a purple bodysuit with black and white vertical stripes on the sides. She stood at around 4, slightly smaller than Wyre. The NetNavi flashed a smile at Wyre and said "Hi, I'm and I will be your NetNavi!" Wyre couldn't be more happy. He finally had the NetNavi he always wanted to have. He turned to Ballade after thanking his family for his gift a and said to her "We will be the greatest!"

Seven years later...

During seven years the duo composed of Ballade and Wyre saved the world seven times, stopped a crazy man from creating a bombing, met an alien civilization and saved Christmas' spirit. But the two main characters also changed. Ballade's puberty program changed her much. She now got an ample bust, wide hips and a narrow waist. A. nice hourglass shape, that is to say. Wyre also changed much, he got taller, and more muscular. But most of all, fueled by the fact that they're teens, they got attracted to each other, loving each other but afraid of the reaction of the other. Everything could have stayed like that but one day...

"You have a NetNavi? Wanna met it in real life? Well you can! Just do..." Wyre stopped listening at the ad annoncer and turned to Ballade.

"Do you want to do it, to come with me in real life?

\- Of course I want to do it! Who do you think I am?

\- Easy easy calm down Ballade I just have to go to my dad and it will be possible for you to come with me.

At Wyre's father lab...

"Dad, Ballade wants to come in the real life..."

\- Wait, how is this even possible?"

Wyre explained at Habuki, his father how it is possible.

"Okay, I guess she can go into our world.

\- It means you have to create a biological body matching Ballade's in every way, y'know?

\- I know and I'm working on it, so let me work okay?

\- It will be so awesome.

\- Okay we're leaving.

2 months later...

"Okay I'm done!" was Habuki's shout when he finished to create a biological body for Ballade. "Now I need to put it inside of this machine and I need Wyre's P.E.T... Wyre?

\- You called me?

\- Yes I need your P.E.T. .

\- Ballade you're ready for this?

\- As ready as I'll ever be.

\- Okay. Here's my P.E.T. .

Wyre's father then put his son's P.E.T. inside the machine. The machine sprung to life, then the body as it was infused with Ballade's data. 10 minutes later, it was done. Ballade was alive. She hugged Wyre as soon as she was up. Finally the two were reunited.

During the hug Wyre could have sworn that he heard a "I love you" coming from Ballade. When he turned to his secret crush, he saw that she was asleep. He put her in his bed that the two were now going to share. Feeling sleepy, Wyre decided to go to sleep with her.

Next day

When Wyre woke up, he vas in Ballade's arms, hugging. Wyre blushed feeling Ballade's chest on his. He tried to get out, but Ballade simply hugged him tighter, having a nightmare. In front of his inability to get out, Wyre decided to wake Ballade up.

"Hey Ballade wake up..."

\- No, you won't stop me from being with him now that I can! I love Wyre and you will never be in my way!

\- (She loves me... What do I do? Oh wait I know.) Ballade wake up!

\- I'm up! (I hope he hadn't heard about my nightmare...)

\- You had a nightmare. What was it about if I may ask?

\- (Oh shit...) It..It was about a very powerful NetNavi that tried to kill you and I couldn't do anything. He was ready to kill you and I woke up just before he delivered the final blow.

\- Okay. Oh and by the way I heard your "declaration" to me.

\- No! Now you'll get rid of me! " Ballade started to cry.

"I will never get rid of you. Mostly because...I love you too."

With this being said Wyre put his lips on Ballade's, kissing her. Ballade kissed him back, and the two made out for what seemed to be an eternity, but was only a minute or two. When they split, a trail of saliva linked the two newfound lovers. They kissed again, but with more strength, to add more into the act of kissing. The two could have continued for another eternity until Wyre's mother barged in, surprising both of them.

"I just came here to meet you Ballade and what I see? You two kissing.

\- We love each other. What is the problem?

\- There is no problem, I knew you two were in love with each other. Ballade, please take care of him.

\- I will mrs. Hazaki.

\- You can just call me Sakura.

\- Okay.

\- Wyre please protect her. She needs you.

\- Of course I will protect her.

Sakura then left the room. Wyre and Ballade looked at each other, and then resumed kissing. This was their only activity for the next half hour. Kissing, and again kissing. But Wyre started going down to her neck. He found her pulse line and licked, nibbled and sofltly bit it in order to give Ballade pleasure. She started to moan, finding pleasure in Wyre's actions.

" Do I go lower?" was Wyre's husky question.

"Yes my love continue it feels so good!"

With Ballade's answer Wyre's mouth went lower to her covered breasts. Wyre then removed the bodysuit covering Ballade by pressing her NetNavi emblem and started massaging her mounds, elicting a pleasure-filled moan. Wyre then put his mouth onto the hardening nipple. Ballade immediately responded with a loud moan. Wyre then repeated his actions onto the other nipple, massaging the other. Wyre then let go of her breasts to go lower. He massaged her toned belly, then her narrow waist, her large hips and finally her bubble butt, while getting gradually increasing moans barely stifled. Wyre then went to her thighs and slowly went closer to her sacred treasure, closed by her panties. He removed them with his teeth, "accidentally" touching her clit, getting a moan from her.

"Now it's time for me to undo you..." was Ballade's answer. Ballade started by removing Wyre's shirt, then his pants, his boxers, leaving him in his birthday suit. Ballade then went straight to his cock, licking it like a lollipop, getting pleasurable moans from Wyre. She continued for a small amount of time before getting Wyre to cum. As he laid no warning, Ballade nearly smothered on his cum before gulping all of it down in one go.

"Time for me to repay the favor..." was Wyre's answer. He went directly to her pussy, lapping it like a dog, getting Ballade to moan loudly. Wyre then put his finger insead of his tongue, prodding her pussy before entering it. He added then more fingers as time passed, getting Ballade to cum with a loud yell of extasy. Wyre licked his fingers slowly, before saying slyly in Ballade's ear :

"You taste like cinnamon...and I like that. But the question is : Are you ready for the main event?

\- Of course I am. Now why haven't you fucked me yet?

\- 'Cause I'll do it right about...now."

With these words, Wyre plunged into Ballade, getting a surprised moan from his best friend. He went deeper, destroying her hymen with the process. Ballade nearly cried because of how much it hurt. Wyre stopped and kissed Ballade to smoothen the pain. When the pain was dulled, Wyre stated fucking Ballade like a beast, both of them lost in a world of euphoria.

"Oh yeah more...yes...yes my love go deeper! Fuck me harder!

\- Ah your pussy is so tight Ballade! I can't resist!

With these words, both cummed at the same time.

\- Ah that was awesome!

\- You can definantly say that again... Let's do it again!

And they went at it again... and again...

ENDé story!

ACDC Town

200X

April the 20th

It was a nice spring morning in ACDC town, the birds chirped, the town woke up only to be disrupted by a sudden outburst.

"My birthday!" This was the yell from 10 years old Wyre Hazaki. He had short unkempt brown hair, brown eyes and stood at around 4,2. His yell was the first words he said upon waking up, to say how much he was excited for this day to come. Why is he so excited you may ask? Well the tenth birthday is the day when a boy/girl can get his or her NetNavi, a program exploring the net that is often it's user best friend. Friends weren't a problem for Wyre. He had friends at school. His friends consists of Lan, Mayl and Dex. But enough talking. Let's go back to Wyre.

Wyre went litterally through the door like a bullet, then directed himself towards the living-room, where his present waited for him.

"Man I hope this is my P.E.T. ..." were his words when he saw that he only one present. He opened it, with the rest of his family. Inside the box was a phone-like device called P.E.T. . He carefully took the device out of it's box and turned it on. The letters "P.E.T." flashed at the screen then left the screen. Wyre was ready to discover his NetNavi. A young girl appeared on the screen. She was around Wyre's age, had long neat purple hair, purple eyes and wore a purple bodysuit with black and white vertical stripes on the sides. She stood at around 4, slightly smaller than Wyre. The NetNavi flashed a smile at Wyre and said "Hi, I'm and I will be your NetNavi!" Wyre couldn't be more happy. He finally had the NetNavi he always wanted to have. He turned to Ballade after thanking his family for his gift a and said to her "We will be the greatest!"

Seven years later...

During seven years the duo composed of Ballade and Wyre saved the world seven times, stopped a crazy man from creating a bombing, met an alien civilization and saved Christmas' spirit. But the two main characters also changed. Ballade's puberty program changed her much. She now got an ample bust, wide hips and a narrow waist. A. nice hourglass shape, that is to say. Wyre also changed much, he got taller, and more muscular. But most of all, fueled by the fact that they're teens, they got attracted to each other, loving each other but afraid of the reaction of the other. Everything could have stayed like that but one day...

"You have a NetNavi? Wanna met it in real life? Well you can! Just do..." Wyre stopped listening at the ad annoncer and turned to Ballade.

"Do you want to do it, to come with me in real life?

\- Of course I want to do it! Who do you think I am?

\- Easy easy calm down Ballade I just have to go to my dad and it will be possible for you to come with me.

At Wyre's father lab...

"Dad, Ballade wants to come in the real life..."

\- Wait, how is this even possible?"

Wyre explained at Habuki, his father how it is possible.

"Okay, I guess she can go into our world.

\- It means you have to create a biological body matching Ballade's in every way, y'know?

\- I know and I'm working on it, so let me work okay?

\- It will be so awesome.

\- Okay we're leaving.

2 months later...

"Okay I'm done!" was Habuki's shout when he finished to create a biological body for Ballade. "Now I need to put it inside of this machine and I need Wyre's P.E.T... Wyre?

\- You called me?

\- Yes I need your P.E.T. .

\- Ballade you're ready for this?

\- As ready as I'll ever be.

\- Okay. Here's my P.E.T. .

Wyre's father then put his son's P.E.T. inside the machine. The machine sprung to life, then the body as it was infused with Ballade's data. 10 minutes later, it was done. Ballade was alive. She hugged Wyre as soon as she was up. Finally the two were reunited.

During the hug Wyre could have sworn that he heard a "I love you" coming from Ballade. When he turned to his secret crush, he saw that she was asleep. He put her in his bed that the two were now going to share. Feeling sleepy, Wyre decided to go to sleep with her.

Next day

When Wyre woke up, he vas in Ballade's arms, hugging. Wyre blushed feeling Ballade's chest on his. He tried to get out, but Ballade simply hugged him tighter, having a nightmare. In front of his inability to get out, Wyre decided to wake Ballade up.

"Hey Ballade wake up..."

\- No, you won't stop me from being with him now that I can! I love Wyre and you will never be in my way!

\- (She loves me... What do I do? Oh wait I know.) Ballade wake up!

\- I'm up! (I hope he hadn't heard about my nightmare...)

\- You had a nightmare. What was it about if I may ask?

\- (Oh shit...) It..It was about a very powerful NetNavi that tried to kill you and I couldn't do anything. He was ready to kill you and I woke up just before he delivered the final blow.

\- Okay. Oh and by the way I heard your "declaration" to me.

\- No! Now you'll get rid of me! " Ballade started to cry.

"I will never get rid of you. Mostly because...I love you too."

With this being said Wyre put his lips on Ballade's, kissing her. Ballade kissed him back, and the two made out for what seemed to be an eternity, but was only a minute or two. When they split, a trail of saliva linked the two newfound lovers. They kissed again, but with more strength, to add more into the act of kissing. The two could have continued for another eternity until Wyre's mother barged in, surprising both of them.

"I just came here to meet you Ballade and what I see? You two kissing.

\- We love each other. What is the problem?

\- There is no problem, I knew you two were in love with each other. Ballade, please take care of him.

\- I will mrs. Hazaki.

\- You can just call me Sakura.

\- Okay.

\- Wyre please protect her. She needs you.

\- Of course I will protect her.

Sakura then left the room. Wyre and Ballade looked at each other, and then resumed kissing. This was their only activity for the next half hour. Kissing, and again kissing. But Wyre started going down to her neck. He found her pulse line and licked, nibbled and sofltly bit it in order to give Ballade pleasure. She started to moan, finding pleasure in Wyre's actions.

" Do I go lower?" was Wyre's husky question.

"Yes my love continue it feels so good!"

With Ballade's answer Wyre's mouth went lower to her covered breasts. Wyre then removed the bodysuit covering Ballade by pressing her NetNavi emblem and started massaging her mounds, elicting a pleasure-filled moan. Wyre then put his mouth onto the hardening nipple. Ballade immediately responded with a loud moan. Wyre then repeated his actions onto the other nipple, massaging the other. Wyre then let go of her breasts to go lower. He massaged her toned belly, then her narrow waist, her large hips and finally her bubble butt, while getting gradually increasing moans barely stifled. Wyre then went to her thighs and slowly went closer to her sacred treasure, closed by her panties. He removed them with his teeth, "accidentally" touching her clit, getting a moan from her.

"Now it's time for me to undo you..." was Ballade's answer. Ballade started by removing Wyre's shirt, then his pants, his boxers, leaving him in his birthday suit. Ballade then went straight to his cock, licking it like a lollipop, getting pleasurable moans from Wyre. She continued for a small amount of time before getting Wyre to cum. As he laid no warning, Ballade nearly smothered on his cum before gulping all of it down in one go.

"Time for me to repay the favor..." was Wyre's answer. He went directly to her pussy, lapping it like a dog, getting Ballade to moan loudly. Wyre then put his finger insead of his tongue, prodding her pussy before entering it. He added then more fingers as time passed, getting Ballade to cum with a loud yell of extasy. Wyre licked his fingers slowly, before saying slyly in Ballade's ear :

"You taste like cinnamon...and I like that. But the question is : Are you ready for the main event?

\- Of course I am. Now why haven't you fucked me yet?

\- 'Cause I'll do it right about...now."

With these words, Wyre plunged into Ballade, getting a surprised moan from his best friend. He went deeper, destroying her hymen with the process. Ballade nearly cried because of how much it hurt. Wyre stopped and kissed Ballade to smoothen the pain. When the pain was dulled, Wyre stated fucking Ballade like a beast, both of them lost in a world of euphoria.

"Oh yeah more...yes...yes my love go deeper! Fuck me harder!

\- Ah your pussy is so tight Ballade! I can't resist!

With these words, both cummed at the same time.

\- Ah that was awesome!

\- You can definantly say that again... Let's do it again!

And they went at it again... and again...

ENDi pl

ACDC Town

200X

April the 20th

It was a nice spring morning in ACDC town, the birds chirped, the town woke up only to be disrupted by a sudden outburst.

"My birthday!" This was the yell from 10 years old Wyre Hazaki. He had short unkempt brown hair, brown eyes and stood at around 4,2. His yell was the first words he said upon waking up, to say how much he was excited for this day to come. Why is he so excited you may ask? Well the tenth birthday is the day when a boy/girl can get his or her NetNavi, a program exploring the net that is often it's user best friend. Friends weren't a problem for Wyre. He had friends at school. His friends consists of Lan, Mayl and Dex. But enough talking. Let's go back to Wyre.

Wyre went litterally through the door like a bullet, then directed himself towards the living-room, where his present waited for him.

"Man I hope this is my P.E.T. ..." were his words when he saw that he only one present. He opened it, with the rest of his family. Inside the box was a phone-like device called P.E.T. . He carefully took the device out of it's box and turned it on. The letters "P.E.T." flashed at the screen then left the screen. Wyre was ready to discover his NetNavi. A young girl appeared on the screen. She was around Wyre's age, had long neat purple hair, purple eyes and wore a purple bodysuit with black and white vertical stripes on the sides. She stood at around 4, slightly smaller than Wyre. The NetNavi flashed a smile at Wyre and said "Hi, I'm and I will be your NetNavi!" Wyre couldn't be more happy. He finally had the NetNavi he always wanted to have. He turned to Ballade after thanking his family for his gift a and said to her "We will be the greatest!"

Seven years later...

During seven years the duo composed of Ballade and Wyre saved the world seven times, stopped a crazy man from creating a bombing, met an alien civilization and saved Christmas' spirit. But the two main characters also changed. Ballade's puberty program changed her much. She now got an ample bust, wide hips and a narrow waist. A. nice hourglass shape, that is to say. Wyre also changed much, he got taller, and more muscular. But most of all, fueled by the fact that they're teens, they got attracted to each other, loving each other but afraid of the reaction of the other. Everything could have stayed like that but one day...

"You have a NetNavi? Wanna met it in real life? Well you can! Just do..." Wyre stopped listening at the ad annoncer and turned to Ballade.

"Do you want to do it, to come with me in real life?

\- Of course I want to do it! Who do you think I am?

\- Easy easy calm down Ballade I just have to go to my dad and it will be possible for you to come with me.

At Wyre's father lab...

"Dad, Ballade wants to come in the real life..."

\- Wait, how is this even possible?"

Wyre explained at Habuki, his father how it is possible.

"Okay, I guess she can go into our world.

\- It means you have to create a biological body matching Ballade's in every way, y'know?

\- I know and I'm working on it, so let me work okay?

\- It will be so awesome.

\- Okay we're leaving.

2 months later...

"Okay I'm done!" was Habuki's shout when he finished to create a biological body for Ballade. "Now I need to put it inside of this machine and I need Wyre's P.E.T... Wyre?

\- You called me?

\- Yes I need your P.E.T. .

\- Ballade you're ready for this?

\- As ready as I'll ever be.

\- Okay. Here's my P.E.T. .

Wyre's father then put his son's P.E.T. inside the machine. The machine sprung to life, then the body as it was infused with Ballade's data. 10 minutes later, it was done. Ballade was alive. She hugged Wyre as soon as she was up. Finally the two were reunited.

During the hug Wyre could have sworn that he heard a "I love you" coming from Ballade. When he turned to his secret crush, he saw that she was asleep. He put her in his bed that the two were now going to share. Feeling sleepy, Wyre decided to go to sleep with her.

Next day

When Wyre woke up, he vas in Ballade's arms, hugging. Wyre blushed feeling Ballade's chest on his. He tried to get out, but Ballade simply hugged him tighter, having a nightmare. In front of his inability to get out, Wyre decided to wake Ballade up.

"Hey Ballade wake up..."

\- No, you won't stop me from being with him now that I can! I love Wyre and you will never be in my way!

\- (She loves me... What do I do? Oh wait I know.) Ballade wake up!

\- I'm up! (I hope he hadn't heard about my nightmare...)

\- You had a nightmare. What was it about if I may ask?

\- (Oh shit...) It..It was about a very powerful NetNavi that tried to kill you and I couldn't do anything. He was ready to kill you and I woke up just before he delivered the final blow.

\- Okay. Oh and by the way I heard your "declaration" to me.

\- No! Now you'll get rid of me! " Ballade started to cry.

"I will never get rid of you. Mostly because...I love you too."

With this being said Wyre put his lips on Ballade's, kissing her. Ballade kissed him back, and the two made out for what seemed to be an eternity, but was only a minute or two. When they split, a trail of saliva linked the two newfound lovers. They kissed again, but with more strength, to add more into the act of kissing. The two could have continued for another eternity until Wyre's mother barged in, surprising both of them.

"I just came here to meet you Ballade and what I see? You two kissing.

\- We love each other. What is the problem?

\- There is no problem, I knew you two were in love with each other. Ballade, please take care of him.

\- I will mrs. Hazaki.

\- You can just call me Sakura.

\- Okay.

\- Wyre please protect her. She needs you.

\- Of course I will protect her.

Sakura then left the room. Wyre and Ballade looked at each other, and then resumed kissing. This was their only activity for the next half hour. Kissing, and again kissing. But Wyre started going down to her neck. He found her pulse line and licked, nibbled and sofltly bit it in order to give Ballade pleasure. She started to moan, finding pleasure in Wyre's actions.

" Do I go lower?" was Wyre's husky question.

"Yes my love continue it feels so good!"

With Ballade's answer Wyre's mouth went lower to her covered breasts. Wyre then removed the bodysuit covering Ballade by pressing her NetNavi emblem and started massaging her mounds, elicting a pleasure-filled moan. Wyre then put his mouth onto the hardening nipple. Ballade immediately responded with a loud moan. Wyre then repeated his actions onto the other nipple, massaging the other. Wyre then let go of her breasts to go lower. He massaged her toned belly, then her narrow waist, her large hips and finally her bubble butt, while getting gradually increasing moans barely stifled. Wyre then went to her thighs and slowly went closer to her sacred treasure, closed by her panties. He removed them with his teeth, "accidentally" touching her clit, getting a moan from her.

"Now it's time for me to undo you..." was Ballade's answer. Ballade started by removing Wyre's shirt, then his pants, his boxers, leaving him in his birthday suit. Ballade then went straight to his cock, licking it like a lollipop, getting pleasurable moans from Wyre. She continued for a small amount of time before getting Wyre to cum. As he laid no warning, Ballade nearly smothered on his cum before gulping all of it down in one go.

"Time for me to repay the favor..." was Wyre's answer. He went directly to her pussy, lapping it like a dog, getting Ballade to moan loudly. Wyre then put his finger insead of his tongue, prodding her pussy before entering it. He added then more fingers as time passed, getting Ballade to cum with a loud yell of extasy. Wyre licked his fingers slowly, before saying slyly in Ballade's ear :

"You taste like cinnamon...and I like that. But the question is : Are you ready for the main event?

\- Of course I am. Now why haven't you fucked me yet?

\- 'Cause I'll do it right about...now."

With these words, Wyre plunged into Ballade, getting a surprised moan from his best friend. He went deeper, destroying her hymen with the process. Ballade nearly cried because of how much it hurt. Wyre stopped and kissed Ballade to smoothen the pain. When the pain was dulled, Wyre stated fucking Ballade like a beast, both of them lost in a world of euphoria.

"Oh yeah more...yes...yes my love go deeper! Fuck me harder!

\- Ah your pussy is so tight Ballade! I can't resist!

With these words, both cummed at the same time.

\- Ah that was awesome!

\- You can definantly say that again... Let's do it again!

And they went at it again... and again...

END

I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
